Un esprit, une vie, un amour interdis
by X-Yoru-X
Summary: un amour impensable? c'est ce qu'il croyait... désormait ils peuvent vivre heureux ensemble... bouh! résumé tout pourrit! mais fic mignone! one shot sur un couple pas assez mis en vleur à mon gout!


**Un esprit, une vie, un amour interdis...**

Hikaru se réveilla une fois de plus en plein milieu de la nuit. Il faisait depuis quelques temps le rêve de la mort de Sai. À chaque foix il était pris d'une peur indescriptible, et bizzarement, Hikaru ne pouvait accepter, ne VOULAIT pas accepter le fait qu'un jour ils devraient se séparer.

À présent qu'il était réveillé, Hikaru savait qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir, il se leva donc et entrepris de revoir son contrôle d'histoire. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas trop y penser car sinon l'objet de ses pensées devinerait que quelque chose ne va pas... Enfin, faut dire que cela commençait à devenir dur de cacher qu'on se réveille tout les jours depuis quelques temps à 1h30 du matin... Et comme pour le confirmer, une voix douce résonna dans sa tête:

-_Hikaru?Tu ne dors plus?_

_-Quel sens de l'observation! _fit-il un brin ironique.

-_Je suis inquiet pour toi! Tu n'as plus eu de nuits complètes depuis plus de deux semaines... Tu as des cernes jusqu'en bas de tes joues et tu as une tête de déterré!_

_-Merci de la comparaison! Non, ne te fait pas de soucis, je vais bien, c'est seulement des cauchemards... Réalistes..._

_-Et persistant... Hikaru, tu sais que tu peu tout me dire! Je ne peux pas vraiment le répéter vu ma condition!_

_-Je... Je rêve... de ta mort... Je n'aime pas ça... Je commence même à avoir peur d'aller dormir!_

_-DÉSOLER!!!!!!!!_

_-HURLES PAS!!!!!!!! Mais, je me demande quand même pourquoi je rêve de toi..._

_-Je ne pensais pas que me présence te causerait du soucis, surtout aprés le temps que je suis rester à tes côtés..._

Hikaru n'était pas stupide, il commençait doucement à comprendre ses sentiments consernant Sai. Mais pour lui, quand était-il? De tout façon, l'amour entre eux était interdis et improbable, rien que parce qu'ils étaient deux hommes et que la différence d'âge était énorme... Essayez de combler un millénaire de différence... À chaque fois que Hikaru pensait que ses sentiment ne pouraient pas être réciproques, cela le rendait malade. Il garda le silence au grand désespoir de Sai, puis il dit soudainement:

-_Dis moi Sai, que penses-tu de l'amour entre deux personne du même... Sex?_

_-... Pourquoi me poses tu la question? Je te trouve bien étrange! Tu ne serais pas amoureux par hasard?_

_-contente toi de me répondre! J'en ai besoin!_

_-Tu sais, l'amour ne se contrôle pas. Je pense que toute personne a le droit d'aimer librement, l'amour n'a de frontières que celles qu'on lui donne... Si tu aimes un autre garçon Hikaru, dis le lui, tu seras libèré d'un poids. Surtout, ne fais pas attention au quand dira-t-on. Si tu es heureux avec lui, c'est l'important! _Dit Sai.

_-Et s'il y a une grande, TRÈS grande différence d'âge?_

_-Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour répondre à ta question! À l'ère d'Héian, ce genre de relations étaient assez mal vu, et certaines personne pensaient que ces sentiments devaient être punis... Mais comme je le dis, si tu l'aime vraiment tu dois lui dire._

Puis Sai se retira. Il avait mal au coeur et voulais disparaître. Avant, il était sur terre pour jouer au go, mais quand il avait faillit rejoindre le monde des morts, il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait rester, ne fusse que pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour son jeune hôte. Le réveille sonna, Hikaru l'éteigni et descendi les escaliers, passa devant sa mère en lui disant bonjour et sorti sans prendre la peine de manger. La journée se passa lentement et Sai ne se manifesta pas de tout ce jour pourris, même pas pour l'aider pour son contrôle d'histoire, même s'il l'appellait, il ne venait pas. Cela minait le moral du mi-blond qui ne pu se consentrer de toute la journée. Il rentra chez lui épuisé et monta directement dans sa chambre. il s'alongea sur son lit et commença à pleurer

_-Hikaru? Hikaru? Ça va? Cesses de pleurer, je n'aime pas te voir triste... Alors? tu lui a dis? Comment a-t-il réagis?_

_-Je l'ai cherché partout, je l'ai appellé, mais il refusait de me voir. Sai, cet amour, il est contre nature et inimaginable._

_-Idiot! aucun amour est contre nature du moment qu'il soit réciproque!_

_-Justement, je ne pense pas qu'il ressente la même chose que moi, pour lui je ne suis qu'un ami. Sai, promet moi moi de rester mon ami quoi qu'il advienne, de répondre franchement à ce que je vais te demander et te dire._

_-Hikaru... Bien sûr que je te le promet!_

_-Sai_

Hikaru pris une grande inspiration.

-_Sai je t'aime. Ça te paret surement bizzard et dégoutent, mais je t'aime de tout mon coeur, même si tu n'est qu'une âme sans corps. Je t'aime, et toi?_

_-Hikaru... Je_

_-Ne dis rien, je suis sûr que tu n'as pas les même sentiments que moi!_

_-HIKRAU! Cela me touche énormément, et qui plus est c'est ta première déclaration, je la trouve très belle! Tu ne me dégoutes pas le moins du monde car je t'apprécie comme tu es, mais réflécfis, si nous commençons une relation, imagines toutes les diffocultées! je ne suis qu'un âme dans le coprs d'une personne qui est tombée amoureuse de moi! Arriveras-tu à te passer de contacte physiques et avoir pour seule preive de mon affection pour toi, ma parole?_

_-Je t'aime comme tu es et ce pour toujours! je le dis et le répète: JE T'AIME!_

_-Hikaru, tout nous sépare, mais moi Sai Fujiwara, je jure que je t'aime. Je vais essayer de trouver un corps sans aâme pour abriter la mienne, comme cela on pourras s'aimer en toute libertè._

_-Sai la promesse que tu restes à mes côtés et que tu partages mes sentiments est déjà bien assé! je suis heureux avec toi et j'espère que nous resterons ensemble tout le temps qu'il nous reste!_

Juste après avoir dis cela, une douleur filgurante les traversa. Hikaru sentis le même vide que lorsque Sai avait dissparu la première fois. Il pris peur et l'appella de toutes ces forces mentalment sans recevoir de réponces. Il rouvris les yeux embués de larmes, pour voir devant lui, un Sai en chaire et en os...

_-Sai?_

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car ce dernier ((sai)) l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Sai avait de ses lèvres éffleurés celles d'Hikaru.

_-Chuuut mon amour. Ne pose pas de question car il n'y a pas de réponses aux miracles, et ce miracle nous permet de nous aimer... Je t'aime Hikaru..._

Hikaru pris possetion des lèvresde son Sensei qui répondis au baiser.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Sai...

**!!!!!OWARI!!!!!**

* * *

Alors? vous avez trouvé comment? j'avait pas vraiment de scénariot, et ça a donné ça enfin, reviews? please!!!!!! 


End file.
